


sinner

by analogtoothbrush



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analogtoothbrush/pseuds/analogtoothbrush
Summary: To be fair, they had him pegged just about right.





	sinner

When he first came to Hope County, he never thought he’d end up like this—fisting his cock like he was churning butter to a man waxing poetic about carving him up like Thanksgiving turkey.

_‘Are you listening?’_

He was real flattering, that John Seed. Pulling out all the stops to get his attention—wanted posters nailed up at every outpost; capture squads toting Bliss tranqs specifically for him; and, his personal favorite, nonstop broadcasts begging him to Confess his sins so John could “peel them from his flesh.”

He groans as his hips roll against his palm.

Something about that word: _peel_. It really got him hot and bothered. Especially when John hissed it out over the radio, his lips so close to the microphone that Rook could _feel_ his breath against his skin.

_‘Come to me and Confess, Deputy.’_

And the way he would say his name like that, over enunciating the syllables like a smartass little brat. He could hear him down between his thighs, staring up at him with that annoyingly sweet smile and those pretty blue eyes crinkled with dark mirth.

 _'If you say yes and Confess your sins, I can—_ will _—help you,’_ he says against his dick, lips shining with spit and precum. _‘I will mark you with the sins that are destroying you.‘_

His fingers comb through short, soft locks, messing up that sleek hairdo he knew John probably spent hours to perfect. There's a grumble of dissatisfaction for his inconsideration that reverberates against his throbbing member and teeth that gently scrape up along the shaft that has him sharply sucking in air.

 _Cheeky_. Trying to exert control despite their positions.

 _‘You will not hide them. You will carry them,_ brandish _them for the world to see.‘_

The caress turns iron in a second. He licks his lips as he shoves his dick back in between those swollen lips, into that hot mouth and down that quivering throat, stopping only when John's nose is buried deep in his pubes and his beard is tickling his balls.

 _‘It will be painful—I will_ make _it painful—but it is only through suffering that you may learn from your sins.’_

Something like a choked growl has a shudder crawling up his spine and fanning across his shoulders. It’s a furious, indignant noise but also desperate and hungry. Needy. John was _needy_ for him.

And fuck if he wasn’t needy for John, too.

 _‘And then, I will_ cut _them from you, Deputy.’_

John sucks hard right off the bat, no foreplay or teasing. Like a fucking vacuum cleaner. Fuck. His hips pull back slowly, and John follows, clings to his dick with a firm, slurping suction that has his knees weak. He pushes back in, hilting himself fully, and John's throat squeezes and clenches rhythmically and _fuck so fucking good—_

_‘Only then may you be worthy of Atonement.’_

He usually had more manners, he liked to think, when he was with a partner. Had more stamina. More restraint. But, rutting against John's face, cradling his head tight against his shallowly thrusting hips, he knew that to be a fucking lie. At least, it was today—or just here in fucking Hope County.

_'Then and only then. Not a moment sooner.’_

He was likely smothering the man, if the fingernails clawing into his thighs were of any indication. But he knew John Seed liked it. _Needed_ it more than anything.

_'All you have to do is say yes.’_

A sharp suck, loud and wet and squelching, has his eyes rolling into his brain and something just _broke._ His body seizes up hard, like he had contracted lockjaw, as ropes of cum erupt out of him, spraying over John's face that has just turned into the truck steering wheel and dashboard that it truly was.

“Fuckin’ hell,” he grunts hoarsely, limbs jerking as he comes down from his high.

The world floods back in in a rush. The too loud crickets and wind chimes on the house. Kim and Nick's laughter from the porch and Peaches’ mewling and meowing in his ear. His ragged breathing and John's fucking wanton, coquettish goading over the radio.

_'The Power of Yes is a wonderful thing, Deputy.’_

He can see John doing that little hand motion _—_ the one where he gestures right over his heart, sort of rubbing but not quite—he does whenever he’s trying to collect his thoughts and verbalize whatever thinly-veiled threat he has cooked up. All he can ever do is stare at that uncovered sliver of chest and imagine licking and biting at those scars and tattoos _—_

Rook sighs heavily, hands fumbling for the radio transceiver. Peaches nips at his retreating hand, almost like she’s trying to warn him not do the stupid thing he’s about to do.

He bats a hand at the giant kitty, playfully hissing back at her before he says into the transceiver, “Uh, Mister Seed?”

The response is instant. Eager. _How cute_.

 _‘Deputy! How pleasant of you to respond for a change.’_ The light, congenial tone doesn’t hold back any of the annoyance and frustration obviously eating at him. _‘Have you finally had a change of heart?’_

“Nah, not exactly.” He leans back in the driver’s seat, waving lazily at Nick’s wild, confused gesturing. “But there is something I’ve been meaning to tell you that you might like to hear.”

_‘And what exactly is that, Deputy?’_

“Well, Mister Seed, you probably don’t know this _—_ or maybe you do, I don’t know _—_ but I’ve been wanting to shove my _dick_ down your throat ever since I set foot in Holland Valley.”

A beat of silence falls, and everything goes still.

Right until Nick’s thrown beer can clanks against the windshield, putting the whole world back in motion once more. He’s sure they have some choice words, but he’ll deal with them later.

“Mister Seed?”

 _‘You are so—’_ John lets out a sharp bark of humorless laughter, voice full of tension. ‘ _Here I thought your only sin was that of Wrath, but what a lustful man you are.'_

"I suppose so."

_'All the more for me to peel from you then. Isn’t that right, Deputy?’_

A smile plays on his lips as Rook rolls up his windows and locks the doors to protect himself from the unhappy Nick and Kim closing in on him.

“Yes, Mister Seed.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, according to the trivia on his wikia character page, John Seed might want to screw the Junior Deputy??? I read that and got on it with the quickness, I tell you what.
> 
> But this was just a practice for character voice and smut. Also, it's a milestone: this is my first ever piece of filth published for people to read and judge me on.


End file.
